Mis adventures of JeffJaneMe Stuff
by Fictions R Us
Summary: So I'm just here... playing around with Jeff and Jane and the others.hanging out. Jeff: WHERE THE FUCK IS MY KNIFE? Me: Yea. So basically. "walks around" I'm just spending time with them. "walks to Jane and puts the knife in her hands" Love you. Jane: The hell? Me: just stuff. Jeff: "throws a knife at me" Me: "falls out unconscience from the knife reaching my neck"
1. Chapter 1

Me: My...Headphones...

Jane: Whats wrong with you?

Me: My headphones...

**My expensive headphones broke because my friend at school was angry but I didn't know. I purposely slid my book bag next to him to hit his side where he was sitting. Out of anger he slammed my book bag on the ground. I didn't realize my headphones broke from that until I got my things, including my headphones, to get myself ready for my classes. This has also happened to me in real life... this has broke me... more than my destroyed headphones so... why not write about it? **

Jane: "picks it up" What are these? For studio beats? Their huge.

Me: "walks off" I'm just gonna... go. "closes the door behind me"

(My headphones... I can't get any love around here. So I can't get any comfort... "walks out the front door" Music... The only thing that keeps me calm... I don't know if I should punch a hole in a tree or cry in a corner of a dark room... Music is the only comfort I have sadly... I always anger people without even trying. "sits down leaning against a tree" ... I can't sleep without comfort... My life... Has no comfort... I will remain cold and if I not say a word... They will never notice me.)

Jeff: "he appears next to where I'm sitting" What the hell? Whats your problem?

Me: Everything...My... Headphones.

Jeff: Headphones!?

Me: "tears fall down my eyes as I make no face expression"

**He digs in his pocket and takes out his MP3 player with his earphones attached on it.**

Jeff: Here. Take this for now. "plugs the earphones in my ear" Where, are, your, headphones?

Me: ...In the house... In Jane's room.

Jeff: C'mon. "takes out his hand"

Me: "takes his hand lifting me up"

Jeff: "walks off dragging me along"

Me: You have sadness and sorrow?

Jeff: Huh? From Naruto? You want the original?

Me: Do you have it played by Taylor Davis?

Jeff: "plays the music"

Me: A thousand thanks...

Jeff:...

Me:... Why are you being so nice to me?

Jeff: Music does many things. People in this world has made me insane. I have no reason for the things I do... Take caution of this world... It will change you as it did to me.

Me: ...

**We walk in the house and enters Jane's room. **

Jeff: Where she go?

Me: My headphones are... gone.

Jeff: ... "takes the left earphone and places it in his ear changing the music to something hyper" Lets find her.

Me: Indeed.

**We vanish**

**Meanwhile **

Jane: "walks out of a store wearing a black hood and a mask covering her face" Are these headphones not in stores anymore? I can't find these anywhere.

**A stranger walks by wearing a hoodie and the exact same headphones on his head. **

Jane: Hey! How mush would you take for those headphones!?

Male: ...Not for sale. "keeps walking"

Jane: "takes out her knife" Do it or I'll kill yiou.

Male: "stops walking" ... "keeps walking"

**She rushes up towards him ready to stab him repeatedly but he pushes her arm out the way and knees her in the stomach causing her to cough in pain and drop on her knees. **

Male: ...Not. For. Sale. "walks off"

Jane: You bastard!

Male: Sais the one who tried to kill me.

**He takes off his hood appearing to be Rake but somehow in a human state **

Jane: Rake?

Rake: ...


	2. Chapter 2

Jane: How is this possible? Your not supposed to be human.

Rake: You never realize what music can do to your body can you

Jane: …What?! Music is doing this!?

Rake: … Well, partly. You see… I might look like a human but this is all just an illusion to the eye.

Jane: To the eye?

Rake: Theirs something about that boy….. Julius you say? He did something to me as I was sleeping…. But I never knew exactly what he did. All I know is that I woke up, and here I am. Its something, but for the weirdest reason it has something to do with music… That's why I don't take these off. That's why these are not for sale.

Jane: …

**Meanwhile as Jeff and I are walking**

Me: Basically I am what you call a "weird" guy. When I am happy I am hyper. When I am hyper I am ignorant. When I am ignorant I am hated to some people. When I am hated well…. I don't quite know that yet. I guess you can say suicidal? Music keeps me calm from that, and without it I am not in control of my anger and depression for love.

Jeff:…

Me: Just don't tell anyone.

Jeff: Why not? Too embarrassed?

Me: Yes. It's too embarrassing to even say.

Jeff: Then stop trying to find love and let love find you.

Me: Look Jeff. Say your mother always told you that.

Jeff: She has.

Me: Ah. Hmmm.

Jeff: …

Me: So your mother tells you that. What if your dream girl was said the same thing by her mother? Then you both would be waiting. And she would end up with someone else. What will you do?

Jeff: Cut his neck open and throw him out the window.

Me: But you don't know that shes your dream girl. Unless she occurs to you in dreams. You might have a dream girl Jeff but your not the only one that has that exact same girl. The man shes with- -

Jeff: Ill kill him and throw him out the window. That's that.

Me: … Honestly I don't even know why I speak of this when I don't even know myself. A hypocrite am I. Love is quite complicated.

Jeff: …

**We both see Jane on top of Rake with a knife in her hand **

Jeff: What the hell?

Me: Uhhh…

Jane: Give

Rake: No

Jane: Me

Rake: No

Jane: Those

Rake: No

Jane: Headphones

Rake: Never.

Jane: Rrgh.

Rake: You can't force me to give you these. "teleports next to her from under her"

Jane: "falls"

Rake: I can't believe your doing this for a human.

Jane: Oh shut up, you know him too!

Rake: I seen him but never talked to him. Depressing ass. Why do you even like him?

Me: I wanna just rub Jane's body and make love to her.

Jeff: "looks at me crazy" The fuck?

Me: "jumps" You heard that?

Jeff: Your weird as fuck. Why you wanna do that to a creepypasta?

Me: W-

Jeff: Why do we even have fangirls and fanboys?

Me: Honestly, she lets me hug her for a long period of time. Sometimes when she's lonely.

Jeff: Really? She never does that to me.

Me: Because you never bother her in a certain way.

Jeff: I do bother her.

Me: Raping her is not bothering her Jeff.

Jeff: IT WAS ONE TIME I WAS HORNY!

Me: SSH! Your gonna get us caught.

Jeff: How you even- -

Me: Don't ask.

Rake: I know your lying.

I don't like him!

**They start talking really fast **

Rake: You like him

Jane: No I don't

Rake: Yes you do

Jane: No I don't!

Rake: Your lying

Jane: No im not

Rake: Tell the truth

Jane: Shut up!

Rake: Why do you even like him?

Jane: I dunno.

Rake: Why don't you like him?

Jane: Not my type.

Rake: Don't lie to me

Jane: Im not lying!

Rake: I know you like him

Rake: No you don't

Rake: You wanna know how?

Jane: How!?

Rake: When I said, "Why you like him?" You responded, "I don't know"

Jane: YOU LITTLE

Rake: Piece of shit? Thank you.

**Jeff appears behind Rake and pickpockets his headphones off his head and vanishes causing Rake to turn back into….Rake….just non human. **

Jeff: Got the headphones.

Me: Cool.

**We both walk off **

Rake: Rake: DAMN THIS WIDE GRINNED ASSHOLE! "vanishes"

Jane: …. Ooookay? "vanishes"

Me: I got some splitters.

Jeff: "gasps"

Me: "takes it out my pcket" We can listen to music together without having to using the same ear or headphones. "plugs it in the Mp3 player"

Jeff: If only we had extentions for these.

Me: I got two. "takes it out my pocket"

Jeff: "pats my back" Good Julius.

Me: -_-…

Jeff: "plugs the extentions in" How far can these go?

Me: 18ft in total. Now we can run freely without having to be close all the time.

Jeff: I have to say, that's amazing.

Me: Can't you transport.

Jeff: Oh yea. I forgot. Well I can't transport. "places his hand on my shoulder" Im just faster than what a human can comprehend.

We both vanish appearing in Slenderman's mansion

Me: "looks around" What now?

Jeff: "shrugs"

I go into the kitchen with Jeff following along. I go into the refridgerator and take out a jug of milk.

Me: Do we have cerial?

Jeff: You wanna know something?

Me: Huh?

Jeff: "pours a glass of milk" Whenever I drink milk I am transformed into a girl.

Me: …What? Why?

Jeff: Its too complicated to explain.

Me: Oooookaaaaay?

Jeff: Just don't tell anyone.

He begins to transform as he drinks the milk. His hair grows long and silky wi—Ok im not gonna explain this. Its rule 63.

Jeff: "sits the empty glass down"

Me: "looks at him crazy" … You have boobs.

Jeff: Yea I hate it. I hate being this. Luckily I found a juice that turns me back.

Me: …

Jeff: …

Me: …

Jeff: … What?

Me: …

Jeff: …

Me: Can I- -

Jeff: No.

Me: Plea- -

Jeff: No.

Me: … Ill do any- -

Jeff: No. Pervert.

Me: … Just one time.

Jeff: No. I will stab you.

Me: Well then as you excuse me. I'm gonna masturbate and do the nutting on Jane's pictures. "bows" And good day to you. "walks off"

Jeff: "shakes his head" weirdo.


	3. Chapter 3

**I go into Jane's room closing the door behind me and groans. I then dropped on the floor purposely. **

Me: ...Wheres Jane? "takes my phone out"

**Meanwhile **

Rake: So you like him but your to insane?

Jane: Yea. I might kill him if he does something I don't like.

Rake: Why do you like him? Is it because he gives you comfort and affection?

Jane: ..."nods"... When the chapters end...

Rake: Does that calm you down?

Jane: A little... "her phone rings"

Rake: Speaking of the devil.

Jane: "picks it up" Hello?

Me: Hiiii i'm bored.

Jane: So?

Me: So?

Jane: ... What?

Me: You don't care do you?!

Jane: What?

Me: I wanna hug! I wanna hug you!

Jane: Uh...why? "blushes"

Rake: ...

Me: Your the only girl that gives me long hugs! I wanna lay under you and stroke your ass as you fall asleep on me, and fix breakfast in bed when you wake up! I wanna play video games with you!

Jane: ... "hangs up"...

Rake: Jane?

Me: She hung up on me... "groans loudly in a whine"

Jane: ... The thing I like about him the most is that... "a slight tear falls down her cheek" ... He doesn't care about what or who I am...

Rake: That's right. You haven't experienced "love" ever since you turned into this Jane The Killer have you?

Jane: "gets up" ... I have to go. "vanishes"

Rake: ... I guess I could watch. "vanishes"

**Meanwhile **

Me: "walks in the kitchen going in the fridge"

Jeff: "watching t.v in the livingroom"

Me: What shall I drink?...Huh? "takes out a glass of limonade and drinks it all as I go into the living room" Jeff: ...

Me: ...Do you know this mansion in and out? It seems pretty gigantic.

Jeff: Why this all of a sudden? "looks at me"

Me: Just curious.

Jeff: ...If you want to know this mansion in and out the control room is over there behind that book shelf. "points at it"

Me: Huh? Really? "walks to the shelf and moves it out the way"

Jeff: "walks to it and opens the door" See?

Me: God damn! There's cameras for every corner!

Jeff: True.

Me: "walks in and checks through the cameras" ... Why do you have so many camers?

Jeff: I dunno, why don't you ask Slenderman?

Me: What the?

Jeff: What? "walks next to me"

Me: It's... a girl... a cute one too.

Jeff: "groans" Does she have red hair?

Me: Yea, you know her?

Jeff: My God. Fucking fan girls. And she brought a friend.

Me: Why don't you lay her?

Jeff: Because if I do she would assume that we go out.

Me: Whats wrong with that?

Jeff: She's on my ass all the time when she sees me. "takes his juice out of his pocket and drinks it causing him to turn back to normal"

Me: If a girl wants to stick by your side no matter what you are or who you might be, and be willing to be with you forever, you should accept that. They are one of the very few in this hell we call earth.

Jeff: "finishes" She's too much on me. I understand that she likes me enough to do that but I will end up killing her in her sleep for messing or bothering me.

Me: I wish I had a girl like that. I have nothing else better to do anyway.

Jeff: Heh. Depressing ass.

Me: DON'T JUDGE ME!

Jeff: Whatever.

Me: So what do we do?

Jeff: "shrugs" Kill em?

Me: Their too cute! and innocent!

Jeff: I don't give a fuck.

Me: "looks at a camera" Dude?!

Jeff: What?

Me: "whispers" Look at the camera. Their right next to us.

Jeff: "whispers" Fuck!

Me: Sh,Sh. Be quiet..

Jeff: ...

**Meanwhile out there **

Girl#1: Is he here?

Girl#2: How are you not scared!?

Girl#1: He was a childhood friend of mine. Until something happened to him. "walks around looking"

Girl#2: Why you drag me along!?

Girl#1: Uh, to keep me company, duh

Girl#2: "sighs and leans on the wall crossing her arms and closing her eyes"

Me: ...

Jeff: ...

Me: "my eyes begin to widen as I began to sneese"

Jeff: "jumps and squeezes my nose together right before I sneezed"

Me: ..."looks at him as he covers my nose"

Jeff: ...

Me: ...

Jeff: ...

Me: "sneezes"

Jeff: "jumps"

Girl#2: "opens her eyes" hm? "looks to her left and sees a doorknob causing her to open it" U-Uh. Found them.

Girl#1: "slides next to her gasping as her leg was in the air" Jeff!?

Jeff: ...

Me: ...

Girl#2: Whose this black guy?

Jeff: I MUST PROTECT MY IMAGE!

**They started to run screaming as Jeff chases after them with his knife in his hand screaming as well **

Me: Uhhhh Jeff? ... Jeff!?

Jeff: "stops" What?

Girl#2: "breathing hard" Why... Do you like him?

Girl#1: I... Dunno.

Me: Are you really about to kill your childhood friends?

Jeff: I know Sebrina. That bitch I don't know.

Girl#2: -_- So Jeff the Killer likes humans now?

Jeff: Why does everybody say that!?

Me: I went through hell to be his friend . Literally.

Girl#2: And who are you? "narrows her eyes at me"

Me: Bitch, you better narrow your eyes somewhere else.

Girl#2: Who do you think- -

Me: Narrowing your eyes like you better than me.

Girl#2: Maybe I am. You don't know that.

Me: Bitch.

Girl#2: Nigga.

Me: Hoe.

Girl#2: Smut.

Me: Bitch!

Girl#2: Pervert!

Me: "gasps" How dare yo!? You can suck my dick!

Girl#2: Make me!

Me: "snatches her and walks off"

Girl#2: H-Hey!

Sebrina: "blinks twice"

Jeff: Well damn.

Sebrina: "hugs him tightly" Im never gonna let you go!

Jeff: Lord help me.

Sebrina: "gasps" Your a christain!? You believe!

Jeff: "pushes her off" rrgh

Sebrina: "smiles at him"

Jeff: (If there is a God, please get her away from me.) "looks at her"

Sebrina: "smiles brighter"

Jeff: Rrrgh!

url?sa=i&amp;rct=j&amp;q=jeff+the+killer&amp;source=images&amp;cd=&amp;cad=rja&amp;uact=8&amp;ved=&amp;url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fmorelikethis%2Fcollections%2F298318838%3Fview_mode%3D2&amp;ei=EDLBVInSBML3yQTKl4KoCQ&amp;bvm=bv.83829542, &amp;psig=AFQjCNGf3FjrJNo1iIkacd5PddXvr3hoyg&amp;ust=1422033808303461

**If you can't click on it then just copy and paste it on the search tab **


	4. The call of the Fan girls Pray for us

**Meanwhile **

Me:"runs in the room dragging her in and closes the door behind me"

Girl#2: "yanks off of me" Let me go you creep!

Me: Hey it's ok.

Girl#2: The hell?

Me: I'm not gonna do anything to you. My name is Julius. "smiles"

Girl#2: ...The fuck?

Me: Whats wrong?

Girl#2: You was just mean and now your all happy and shit? Your weird!

Me: I apologize. I just don't like it when people narrow their eyes at me.

Girl#2: ... "sighs" Well sorry.

Me: I forgive you. "places my hand on her shoulder"

Girl#2: Don't touch me.

Me: "gets off" ... "sighs slightly" May you at least give me your name?

Girl#2: Mary. There. Happy?

Me: Whats wrong?

Mary: Nothing. "walks to a wall and leans on it"... My sister forcefully brought me to this mansion. I never wanted to be here. I'm just here to die by Slenderman.

Me: But he's not here.

Mary: You don't know that.

Me: I do. For a fact. I'm his master.

Mary: "grows frightened" What!? "backs away from me" Get away from me!

Me: I'm not praising him or anything! I just collected all the 8 pages.

Mary: Then...Whare is he?

Me: He went to see his father in hell.

Mary: He has a father? He just go to hell whenever he wants to!?

**Meanwhile **

Stephawn: Where's my pornos I made!?

Stephan: Lay off Dad! Don't you think you made enough!?

Stephawn: I got 20 bitches left and their all horny! You tell me!

Stephan: Their all gonna get pregnant!

Stephawn: I already killed 30 kids! I can do 20 more!

Stephan: Dammit Father!

Marcy: I wanna see my brother!

Jessica: I know.

Lorey: I feel wet watching this stuff.

Arrieta: Why are you watching his father make pornos?

Lorey: Bored.

Jack: My God! I can fuck her better than you can!

Stephawn: Do I hear a challenge!? Bring it!

Jack: I shall!

Stephan: "facepalms" I give up.

**Meanwhile **

Me: Hi.

Sebrina: "sleeping on Jeff"

Jeff: "has a frightened look on his face" I stabbed her... 8 times... She got up... and washed my knives...

Me: You let her sleep on you?

Jeff: I can't get her off. I tried... "looks at me" ...

Me: I feel sorry for you.

**The grounds start to tremble **

Me: "falls over" What the!?

Jeff: Their coming...

Sebrina: "wakes up" H-huh? My friends are here.

Mary: You have alot of friends!

Me: Wait, what friends!

Jeff: The... "whispers" Fangirls.

Me: No... What do we do?!

Jeff: We...run...

**we all began running out of the mansion's front door as it showed a world war z of fangirls trembling over the mansion in the background as some Opra music occurred in the background. I was the first to get sucked in. **

Jeff: Noooooo!

**Slenderman appeared and the girls all looked at him and started to chase after him. As that occurred he tried to kill them tearing some in half with his tentacles, stabbing them, tearing their heads off, blood everywhere, but he failed the attempt for there were far too many girls and got attacked by them as the rest headed for the rest of us. Sebrina got snatched then Mary has got the same as her sister. Last but not least Jeff has got snatched by the careless fangirls but he rufused to go without a fight. Although he tried to fight back there were too many girls to handle all by himself causing him to fail. When they had enough they left and we appeared all scratched, bloody, and bruised up as our clothes are torn off. Except Sebrina and Mary since their girls themselves. I began to crawl to Jeff with the little might I had left being the only one to still have my conscience within my body. Once I got near I reached my hand out to him but before I knew it I lost my own conscience and layed there along with everyone else as our bloods fused together. Jeff, Slenderman whose real name is Stephan, Sebrina the fangirl, Marcy the strong hearted one, and I, the man who is dead on in the middle of the street.**


End file.
